


I'm Home

by iiMuffinsaur



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Agnsty? Kinda? Ehhhh. Not sure., Baby Lucina, Chrobin fam, Cute Reunions, F/M, Fluff, Naga is super chill lemme just say, Robin kills Grima, Well more like Toddler Lucina, family hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMuffinsaur/pseuds/iiMuffinsaur
Summary: He opens his mouth and some of the words I wanted to hear the most escape, “welcome back, it's over now.”Uses my custom Robin, Robi.





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first Chrobin piece I wrote and the first fanfic I've ever posted here. I am posting it on the Fire Emblem Amino where I am Cori with a purple heart emoji following it.

I wonder if the dull, aching pain in my chest is from the fact I basically died or that I lied. I lied to Chrom, I lied to Lucina, I lied to Morgan. I lied to everyone. I said I wouldn’t kill Grima. I said that I would let Chrom deal the final blow.

I couldn’t let Chrom deal the final blow though. It would be dooming my descendants. It would be dooming everyone’s descendants. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t let that happen.

I hope they can all forgive me. I hope baby Luci can forgive me, maybe I’ll come back like Lady Naga said I could. If I do I hope I don’t miss much of her growing up. I would like to see her again before she’s too old to even care about the mother that abandoned her.

I force a smile as I feel myself fading from the world and Chrom almost reaches me. Soft words, barely heard, leave my mouth, “I’m sorry.”

His eyes are wide. His face is screaming out, so are Lucina and Morgan’s. They looked hurt. It hurt. “Robi!” “Mother!” Their voice echoed loudly in my ears. The ache worsened.

Chrom’s hand reaches me. I feel his soft touch and then nothing. I see nothing. I feel nothing. Its dark.

 

 

* * *

 

I don’t know how long I wander in the darkness. Everyone fills my thoughts. Did they forgive me? We the other future children born yet? How is Luci? Lucina? Chrom? Morgan?

A light fills the darkness. I blink unsure of it, I’m not used to the light anymore. Someone is walking out of the light to me. Its Lady Naga. Her hair trails behind her light and wispy, she holds a soft look on her face, “Robi.”

“Lady Naga!” I breath out.

“Robi, it seems your bonds were strong enough to tie you to the world.” She smiles softly, her eyes were light, “You can return.”

I think my heart stopped. I freeze unable to formulate my thoughts into words before breaking out into a wide grin, “Thank you, Lady Naga! Thank you!” I couldn’t express my thanks to her enough. I could finally leave this dark place.

All she does is smile at me again, “It wasn’t me who kept you tied to the world. It was your family, your friends, it was you and your connections to them” Naga stops and looks towards the light lifting her hand and pointing me towards it. “Go now, child. They miss you.”

 

* * *

 

“Chrom, we have to do something!” Lissa.. It’s her sweet voice. Oh how I missed her and her pranks and her teasing. I push open my eyes and there she is. I wasn’t imagining her voice. She was really here right in front of me.

“I see you’re awake now.” Chrom.. Chrom’s here too. My amazing, determined husband. I look at them. Study their features. The features I missed for so long in that dark. I want to cry. Tears tickle at my eyes.

“Hey there.” Lissa giggles. They are repeating themselves from when we first met on this hill. It feels like so long ago. I push myself up slightly repeating my own actions from that fateful day.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.” I turn towards Chrom as he speaks. A warm tear trails down my cheek finally escaping. I smile so brightly. “Give me your hand.”

I take his hand and I see it. The symbol of Grima on mine was gone. Nowhere to be found. My hand was empty of markings other than a few scars. A small choking sob starts to creep up my throat.

Chrom pulls me up to him and I look up at his face. His blue eyes, his sharp nose, his everything. He opens his mouth and some of the words I wanted to hear the most escape, “welcome back, it's over now.” He smiles and that sob that crept up my throat escapes and I hug him tight. My fingers twisting into the back of his shirt and I sob.

I sob and repeat, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” over and over again. He rubs my back and mumbles “I understand, I understand, I understand”. I sob and sob because Chrom and Lissa are here. They’re here and I’m not alone in the dark anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes me a little while to calm down, but once I stop Chrom leads me back to the small camp that they had made. It reminds me of when they first found me, except there were more tents. I knew at least two were for Chrom and Lissa, one was probably Frederick’s, he never is far from them, but who were the rests?

I see two tall blue heads and one small one in the center and there is only three people I know who they could possibly be. I look towards Chrom and I want to run. I want to run over to them, but I wait. Chrom calls out, “Lucina! Morgan!” and I now know for certain. Its them. Its my children, its my babies.

They turn and I can’t see their reactions but I see Morgan scoop up Luci and rush over following after Lucina who started to rush over right after she saw us. I hear sweet giggles, is that Luci? I can’t resist it anymore and I start to run towards them. Chrom laughs and I finally reach them.

Lucina immediately hugs me crying out, “Mother!” Morgan follows suit hugging me with his one arm that isn’t holding Luci and he’s crying. I feel Luci turn from Morgan and she grabs me with a sweet ‘Mama!” escaping her mouth. I start to cry again and my arms wrap around the three holding them tight because they’re here and I’m here holding them.

Another set of arms wrap around us and I recognize them instantly. Its Chrom and he presses his lips to the top of my head and I know I’m home.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
